and i turn around and say hellogoodbye
by glitteringlights
Summary: AU. "And she knew that in the past year he was imagining it was her when they were fooling around."


**And I Turn Around and Say HelloGoodbye**

;;

;

**Massie Block cried.** Shimmering salty tears made small paths down her flawless rosy cheeks, dripped to her chin, then finally fell down onto her purple duvet, leaving tiny dark purple splotches. Her heart panged- yes, that feeling is real. Her stomach turned. And the tears kept on coming.

She felt lost, hurt, heartbroken, and sick. _I am strong_, she thought, _I don't need him_. But even as she thought it she knew it was a lie. She wasn't strong; she was weak and torn, like a crumpled piece of notebook paper. She didn't understand. How did he not love her? How did he not want her anymore? How do you just _stop loving someone_. He should've told her! He should've told her something was wrong. He should've told her that he was feeling differently. They could've made some adjustments! They could've…

Even as the thoughts raced through her mind, she knew. He said there wasn't someone else but she knew. She knew he cheated. She knew he was going to hook up with her. She knew she was going to go after her. She knew that all the "I love you"s and "forever and always"s were lies. Because she knew that he never really got over the stupid slut. And she knew that in the past year he was imagining it was her when they were fooling around. And she knew that he was a _fucking idiot_, because she was a whore and that was all she was ever going to be and she wasn't going to love him like she did and she wasn't going to care for him like she did and she wasn't going to be like the perfect girlfriend she was. But at the end of the day, he still loved Claire Lyons instead of Massie Block.

**They're not going to last long, **but Massie knew that was wishful thinking, just like how he's going to come back to her and that her breasts are going to grow. It probably was never going to happen.

**Massie knew she was weak**, but she couldn't help but ask for him back. Twice. She knew he didn't love her. She knew he didn't want her. She knew he cheated on her. She knew he did her wrong. She knew he didn't treat her right. She knew that he didn't give her respect. But still, she asked him back. How did he respond? He blocked her on Facebook.

**Rebounding was surprisingly easy. **Apparently she was pretty or something because it didn't take much convincing to get some good looking guys. Her first rebound boyfriend was hot, but a total creep. Her second was in love with her, but it wasn't mutual. They were both more attractive and better than him in _every single way_, but the thing was that they weren't _him_.

**Everyone told her she was better**. She was prettier. She was cooler. She was nicer. She was all-around a better person than him, and she was _definitely_ a better person that _her_. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind though? Why did she still dream of him coming back to her when she said she wouldn't take him back _ever_? And if she was so much better why did he not want her anymore? And why did he want Claire Lyons so much more?

**She would've done anything for him.** She loved him a million times over. She would've caught a grenade for him, thrown her head on a blade for him, jumped in front of a train for him, she would've done anything for him, as cheesy as it sounds. But he left her like a piece of trash, kicked her to the curb, and coldly looked away.

**She said she was fine, **but that was one big fat lie. She loved him still, and she thought about him every day. She hated him, of course. How could he do this to her? She was the perfect girlfriend (_perfect!)_. She was romantic, sweet, loving, and caring. When he hurt, she hurt. But he crushed her heart and left nobody to pick up the pieces.

**When he had a fight with the slut **she smiled. He deserved to be hurt like she was. He deserved to feel like shit. He deserved to feel lonely. He deserved to feel unloved. His pain now made her happy. She hoped they'd break up. She hoped he'd come back. And she hoped she'd finally get the chance to kick him in the balls.

But the truth of the matter was, no matter what she said, **Massie Block loved Derrick Harrington.**

**;;**

**an: **this is dedicated to **Mersaydez**, because she is my first fanfiction friend. Hope you like it!


End file.
